


i missed you

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Fall Out Boy finally reunites, it's only fair Patrick and Joe also have sex for the first time in years.





	

The night after Fall Out Boy finally reunited, Joe had went to Patrick's house. They were so hungry for each other's touch, and Patrick kissed him as Joe undressed him. "I missed you so fucking much," Joe growled as he took off his shirt and pants.

Patrick was already naked and laying on the bed as Joe put his hand on his cock, messaging his shaft until he was rock hard. "You're so stunning," he breathed and Patrick moaned, touch-starved.

Joe put lube in his fingers and slowly started entering the other man's ass. Patrick muttered 'fuck's and 'oh my god's as Joe added another finger in, how his long fingers intruded his ass until his prostate. "God! Oh m-my God, Joe!"

"Fucking perfect," Joe breathed once again, his lips meeting Patrick's. "Stunning, beautiful, breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off you earlier, Trick."

He slowly took his fingers out of Patrick's entrance, and he whined softly at the loss of contact. He saw Joe put lube on his cock and slowly entered him. "You're so beautiful, you're always so beautiful--" Joe breathed again as he pounded into the shorter boy.

"You look so good, babe," Joe said as he kept going, his cock thrusting into Patrick. Patrick moaned, his hands grasping at the bedsheets.

"Fuck!" Patrick said, and it didn't help for Joe to grab his hips possessively or his whispers saying 'beautiful' and 'perfect'. "Fuck, fuck, J-Joe!" he groaned as he saw stars, Joe's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"I missed you, I missed you," Joe kept repeating like a mantra as he came into Patrick with a gasp. Patrick came with him all over his abdomen and Joe's.

"I love you," Joe whispered.

"I love you, Joe. I love you so much."


End file.
